Courtship of Ages Past: Petrie & Rana
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Second Installment of the Series. The Story of how Petrie met and courted Rana. Epilogue Online! R & E & R
1. Prologue

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples in Series: Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment: Petri/OC**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are your friends always like that?" Rana asked Petrie the next morning.

"Pretty much." He nodded, offering her some green food. "But they're nice."

"That much was obvious from the stories of your adventures." She swallowed some tree-stars. "Though I still doubt that Sharptooth-part." She shook her head.

"Chomper did exist, does exist." Petrie defended himself. "You can ask anyone in the Valley. They'd support me in this."

"Fine, fine…" She raised her wing-hands. "So what happened to him?"

"Happened to whom?" Littlefoot's head appeared beside them, shortly followed by Ali's.

"You'd expect flyers to be the fastest eaters, considering their smallness." Cera's voice floated up to them from ground-level.

"I'm sure they just slept in." Ducky stated, a crest-call echoing in the cool morning-air to emphasize her point.

"Yeesh." Petrie flapped his wings a few times, landing on the Longneck's back. "Are you all in a hurry?"

"Well, we have still four more stories to cover." Trike said softly. "And no doubt more, if Cera's hints are any indication."

Rana joined her mate on the brown back, looking a bit unsure at the Longneck. Littlefoot merely smiled. He certainly was big enough to carry them both for a short while.

"Oh well." The dark-brown flyer shrugged. "Same place as yesterday?"

"How about the River-edge?" Ducky suggested. "If we go somewhere else for each story we can show our mates the Valley as we talk."

Her brother nodded in agreement. Tega stood a bit behind him, watching the other dinosaurs talk.

"Fine with me." Petrie agreed and the ten set out to a bigger clearing at the River-edge, where they were less likely to get into someone's way.

"Remember how this dried up?" Littlefoot asked his friends.

"Oh yeah, Dad was being his charming self over THAT one." Cera shook her head.

"When Cera thinks someone is overreacting, you know it's bad." Ducky chuckled, which earned her a glare from the Threehorn. Trike softly whispered into his wife's ear, somehow soothing her quickly.

"So, who's next?" Paro asked.

"Petrie." The Gang chimed, Littlefoot nudging the flyer, nearly throwing him down.

He rolled his eyes as he regained his balance. "Ok, well… we left as one of the last, since flyers are the fastest travelers…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples in Series: Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment: Petri/OC**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: 1**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the way the weather turned nasty, Sky Water falling for quite a while. Pterano and Saphira, Petrie's mother so named for her stunning blue color, lead her children to a cave in the mountain-side to await the next day when the flyers could go no further because of the sheer amount of Sky Water, drenching their bodies to the bones and weighing the frail skins of their wings down.

The dark-brown male peeked outside, before looking at his sister. Several of her children were sleeping, but Petrie and two of his siblings were still awake, watching the grown-ups.

"I just hope the weather tomorrow is better." Pterano sighed in worry. "Otherwise we won't make it in time."

"At worst we'll simply have to fly through the night." Saphira answered him, frowning a bit. "We really can't afford to be late this year."

"No kidding, sister." He sighed again. "Come along, you three." He ushered his two nephews and niece to their siblings. "You have to rest for tomorrow. I know your mother, she'll actually do that."

His sister whacked him with her wing, before laying down to rest beside her children. Pterano stayed awake, watching out over the Mysterious Beyond to ensure no flying Sharptooth could come upon them unawares.

Pterano woke them all early next morning when the Bright Circle was still peeking over the horizon. During the night the Sky Puffies had left, leaving only a clear blue sky.

They flew the entire day, only resting for a bit when they came across a river. Petrie felt the desire to jump in, but if he did the water would weigh him down too much and they'd have to waste valuable time waiting for him to dry up.

They stopped early that evening, the Bright Circle still some time from setting down.

"It'll be several more days of flight." Saphira said, shooing the youngsters into bed. "Tomorrow we will fly the entire day, so that on the day after we can show you how to court and how to react to it. So sleep a lot now and rest your wings. You won't get any tomorrow."

"I wonder if the others have to travel this much too." Petrie muttered under his breath, settling down beside his uncle.

"I am sure they do." Pterano chuckled. "I still remember that one time when I flew over the Threehorn Courting-grounds."

"You did?" Petrie looked up, not noticing the silent glare his mother threw his uncle to remind him to stop with the lies.

"Sure did." Petrano nodded faintly, telling Saphira that he got the message. "It was during my exile after that Stone of Cold Fire incident. I even saw Old Threehorn there."

"Oh, I remember." Petrie nodded. "He and Tria left and when they returned, Tria was carrying Tricia's egg."

"Well, that was to be expected after what I saw there." Petrano winked at his nephew. "Anyway, I flew over there several flight-days from the Valley. So you can imagine how long they would have to travel by foot."

"Huh, I guess that should make me feel better, but I think Cera would skewer me should I ever tell her that." Petrie chuckled softly. "Good night, uncle."

"Good night, Petrie." Pterano nuzzled him, watching as the younger flyer curled up and covered his head with his wing to sleep.

"Good night, brother." Saphira whispered from his other side where she was resting. He nodded, already halfway to sleep.

She chuckled softly in amusement, before curling up herself. Soon enough the entire family was asleep. None noticed the Night Circle rising above the Mysterious Beyond, casting everything in a soft light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples in Series: Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment: Petri/OC**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: 2**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Fly the entire day' had been the worst understatement his mother had ever used, Petrie decided. They only touched down long after the Bright Circle had set and he felt like his wings could fall off at any moment. The only ones who did not readily agree with him were his mother and uncle, having flown such distances many times over in their lives.

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it." Pterano assured him.

"Yeah, tell my wings that." Petrie sighed, trying to find a comfortable position that required as little wing-movement as possible. His uncle merely chuckled, patting his head in comfort.

They were roused early next morning, their wings stiffer than a Threehorn's frill.

"Considering you're most likely not flying today, that's not so bad." Saphira assured them, smiling slightly at her disheveled hatchlings – woe if she actually called them that, though. Pterano was standing a bit behind her, watching as she talked to her young.

"Which is why I'll perform with your uncle." Petrie's mother finished her speech.

"Can we skip the waiting-part though?" Pterano asked. "I really do not want to 'wait' for you, sister."

His nieces and nephews laughed at that, but his sister did not. "You at the very least will have to demonstrate what 'waiting' is. The boys will get no chance to peek at their elders, because they will have lost their place on the field by then."

Pterano groaned, but obediently moved a bit to the side. "You owe me for all this, Saph."

"We covered that already." She frowned a bit. "A branch of treesweets."

"A big one." Pterano muttered under his breath. "The first to laugh is the last to find a girl." He threatened the youngsters. They wisely kept their beaks shut.

After one last groan Pterano leaned forward, supporting his body with both his feet and hands and tilted his head upward. He took a deep breath and started snapping his jaws in quick succession. The sound echoed over the empty land, setting of reactions in any who listened. Despite the blood-relationship, the flyers were reacting to the message in the snapping: I am a healthy, strong male looking for a mate.

Soon the older flyer fell silent again, rising back into a more comfortable position. "And that is 'waiting'." He stated, brushing off his hands. "You do it either until nightfall or until a girl has taken interest in you."

"So what do we do when we have to wait until nightfall?" One of Petrie's brothers asked.

"Try again next year." Pterano stated. "Unlike the other herds, flyers only court for one day. If you fail to find someone this year, you either try next year or not. It is all up to you in the end."

"Now comes the complicated part." Saphira said. "Where you actually court."

"Does it require flying?" Petrie asked. "I don't think I could manage that today."

"It requires quite a bit of flying." Pterano crushed his hopes. "But none of you have to fly today: your mother and I will do that."

"Thank goodness." One of Pterano's nieces sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to do that today."

Her mother chuckled. "You'll have to get used to these distances, dear. At any rate you will only watch and rest today. Ready, brother?"

"As long as only they are watching." Pterano stated, moving into the 'waiting'-position again. "Ladies start, after all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Whoa…" Petrie gasped as he flew behind his uncle.

"These are the Courting-grounds of the flyers!" Pterano called back to the youngsters. "Tomorrow this is where you will find your mate."

They started to descend, gliding down in a wide spiral to a wide beach with sparkling white sand. It was empty, but in the surrounding hills and forests other flyers were already nesting, waiting for the day that the men would claim a piece of sand and 'wait' for a female.

"Rest well today, boys." Saphira told her sons once they had touched down in the hills. "You will need all your energy tomorrow."

"The same goes for you." Pterano told his nieces. "You do not need to 'wait', but you will need to be able to do the entire routine."

Petrie sat a bit to the side, drawing in the sand with his wing-tip.

"Is everything alright?" Pterano sat down beside him, being able to look the younger flyer square in the eyes by now.

"Me worried." Petrie whispered. His uncle's eyes narrowed when he noticed that he had reverted back to his childhood's way of speaking.

"What is it then?" Pterano coaxed. "You know you can tell me."

"Mama ever tell you about Day of Flyers?" Petrie looked away. "Me nearly mess up. What if me do again?"

"In the end you managed didn't you?" The older flyer asked. "Just as you did then, you can do again now. Besides, even if you by some miracle mess up, there are plenty of chances to try again. And there is no shame in being single your entire life. Look at me."

"You lots of trouble." Petrie pointed out.

Pterano made a face. "Yeah, but that was because of my pride, not my singleness. You are a marvelous flyer, Petrie, I am certain you have been told that more than once. And in the end, that is what this courting is all about: females judge a man by how he flies first and only later on what kind of man he is. On both counts you really should not have a problem."


	4. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Petri/OC**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Bright Circle burned in the sky, only a soft gust giving some reprieve of the heat. Not a single Sky Puffie floated overhead. But Petrie paid the heat no mind, only 'waiting' on the white sand of the beach. He had managed to claim a piece of beach in the center of the flock, where – as his mother and uncle had told him – were the best spots. He had no time to see where his brothers were, having to focus on the females flying overhead.

He faintly saw his mother making slow circles higher up. They had talked long about it, but in the end he and his siblings had told her that if she wanted a new mate, they wouldn't mind.

His jaws started to hurt, but he ignored it. A particular gust of wind hit him as a Flyer landed in front of him.

The female was smaller than he, and with a beautiful dark-red shade. "Wanna fly?" She asked, tilting her head a bit and spreading her wings.

"Ladies first." Petrie smiled, watching as she took to the skies and following her. The Courting of Flyers was simple really. Most other dinosaurs had complicated dances or rituals, but not the Flyers. The female simply needed to know if the male would be loyal to the end. If he would risk his own health for hers or their hatchlings'.

Had any other Dinosaur been watching, he would have declared Flyers to be mad. He'd think they lost all sense of self-preservation.

They flew up, carried by the currents, Petrie following the dark-red female. They glided away from the general tumult above the beach and turned to the Big Water.

"My name is Rana." She introduced herself.

"I'm Petrie." He answered her, smiling. "Think this is high enough?"

She looked down, measuring the distance to the waves below. Then she nodded, grinning a bit. He grinned too, ignoring his thundering heart as he flew forward and then turned to meet her head-on.

Their claws locked in each other. The next thing he realized was that they were falling. Their wings folded at their sides nothing kept them aloft, sending the two crashing down to the blue expanse of the Big Water.

The wind howled in his ears and every instinct told him to let go and spread his wings to stop his descent. But that would mean giving up and Petrie would not give up. Rana looked at the white foam beneath them, then at him. She nodded.

They let go, breaking their descent just a Threehorn-height above the water. Petrie flew to Rana, running his beak along her spine.

"How about a little show?" He asked, grinning.

"Certainly." She smiled at him. They spend the rest of the midday flying around one another, cork-screwing down to the waves or just gliding on the currents.

The beach became empty as more and more flyers found their potential matches.

Petrie found a patch that was modestly private and invited Rana over.

"What would you prefer? Coming with me and what remains of my family, or have me join yours?" He asked, resting on the green grass.

"You'd actually leave your family?" She asked surprised. "I watched you yesterday and you were so close with them."

"Yeah." Petrie nodded. "But what kind of potential mate would I be if I just told you to come and not consider your feelings?"

"I'd like to come with you." Rana told him. "I don't have any proper family to return anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Petrie apologized.

"They're not dead." She quickly assured him. "I just… don't have a good relationship with them."

"Well, I'm sure my mother will like you." Petrie smiled. "She and my uncle when probably beseech you to keep me out of trouble; they never quite forgave me for getting into many, many troubles when I was a hatchling."

"Your uncle?" Rana asked.

"The older flyer you must have seen yesterday too. My father is dead, killed be a Fast Biter." Petrie smiled wistfully. "I do not even remember him anymore. He died just a few Night Circle Changes after I and my siblings hatched."

"Oh…" Rana tilted her head. "You look a lot like your uncle."

"Yeah, I heard that quite often when growing up." Petrie grinned. "Littlefoot once wondered how it was possible I did."

"Littlefoot?" It did not sound like a name any sane parent would give their child.

"A friend of mine, a Longneck." Petrie grew amused at her face. "My friends are a bit… mixed in that regard."

"Okay…" She blinked a few times.

"All in due time I'd say." Petrie gestured to the forest. "Shall we go look for my family so you can meet them?"

"Yes." She agreed.

As he led the way into the sky, she turned to look to a spot further down the coastline. Then she followed him, not looking back to where her parents were.


	5. Epilogue

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples in Series:**** Littlefoot/Ali, Cera/OC, Ducky/OC, Petri/OC, Spike/OC**

**Couples in this installment:**** Petri/OC**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** Epilogue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Huh, decidedly less drama than Littlefoot had." Cera stated. "Unless your mother did not like her."

"She loved me." Rana chuckled. "She did mention something about 'hoping that he won't run off into the Mysterious Beyond anymore'."

"They never let us live that down, do they?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Never." Ducky agreed. "Then again, we did get lost quite often." A crest-call punctuated that statement.

"Often enough to make us wonder if there was a way we could stick you to us." Grandma Longneck came from the foliage. "Or put you all on a leash."

"Grandma." Littlefoot exclaimed.

"I can say such things." She stated. "Come along, everyone is waiting for you ten."

"For what?" Cera rose to her feet.

"Introductions." Grandma smiled. "Besides, your father is starting to get decidedly frustrated with the lack of his daughter. I think he fears the worst."

"Urgh…" Cera groaned.

Trike merely snorted. "There we go again."

The old Longneck left now that she had delivered her message. Littlefoot tilted his head as she walked away, frowning a bit, before turning to look at the Threehorn. "What is that with your father?"

"He is overreacting to the fact I found a mate." Cera groaned. "I think he fears he'll become a grandfather the moment he turns his back on me."

Trike chuckled at that. "Considering the amount of Threehorns you beat up, I think he needn't worry."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Cera grinned. "Serves them right for not accepting 'no' though."

"Uh, guys?" Ali piped up. "Aren't they waiting for us?"

"Good point." Petrie agreed. "Race?"

"That would be very unfair, it would, it would." Ducky stated, walking at the front of the group. "You can fly."

"So?" Petrie looked down from where he was flying.

No one answered, just looking at him with exasperated faces. He was already quite ahead of them all.


End file.
